Logian Union Self-Defense Force (LUSDF)
The Logian Union Self-Defence Force (LUSDF) is the land, naval and air warfare of the Kingdom of Logia. The LUSDF are confined to the territories of the Logian Union and not permitted to be deployed abroad. Accordingly, the entire equipment and training is derived from the Royal Armed Forces (RAM) that is the main military body of the Royalist Kingdom and the main defense of the Kingdom as a whole, furthermore, the LUSDF are just being considered as a sub-branch of the entire military and without a proper offensive capability. The LUSDF are under control of the Royal War Office, subordinate to the First Minister of the Logian Union. Although highly trained and fully qualified to perform the limited missions assigned to them, the LUSDF are small, understaffed, and underequipped for more extensive military operations. Its activities are confined to disaster relief and limited peacekeeping efforts. The Logian Union Self-Defense Force (LUSDF) relies heavily in naval warfare with a fleet of technologically sophisticated naval vessels and a historical prominence in professional naval personnel. The Logian Union has the largest Exclusive Economic Zone (EEZ) within the Royalist Kingdom and the '''LUSDF '''is responsible for protecting this large area. As a maritime country, dependent on maritime trade for the majority of its resources, including food and raw materials, maritime operations are a very important aspect of the Logian defense policy. Structure The First Minister is the commander-in-chief of the Self Defense Forces. Military authority runs from the First Minister to the cabinet-level Minister of Royal War Office. The First Minister and Minister of Defense are advised by the Chief of Staff of the Joint Staff Council, consisting of the Vice Chief of Staff. The Chief of Staff is a 4-star General or Admiral, is the highest-ranking military officer in the Arcadian Self Defense Forces and the Operational Authority over the Arcadian Self Defense Force, with directions from the Prime Minister through the Minister of Defense. The Chief of Staff would assume command in the event of a war, but his or her powers are limited to policy formation and defense coordination during peacetime. The chain of Operational Authority runs from the Chief of Staff of the Joint Chiefs of Staff to the Commanders of the several Operational Commands. The service Chiefs of Staff have administrative control over his or her own service. Role Logia's Basic Policy for National Defense stipulates the following policies: *Maintaining an exclusive defense-oriented policy. *To avoid becoming a major military power that might pose a threat to the world. *Ensuring civilian control of the military. *Maintaining security arrangements with the Royalist Kingdom *Building up defensive capabilities within moderate limits. *Strict limits on arms exports. Having renounced war, the possession of war potential, the right of belligerency, and the possession of super weapons, Logian Unionheld the view that it should possess only the minimum defense necessary to face external threats. Within those limits, the Self-Defense Forces Law of 2023 provides the basis from which various formulations of LUSDF missions have been derived. The law states that ground, maritime, and air forces are to preserve the peace and self-determination of the nation and to maintain national security by conducting operations on land, at sea, and in the air to defend the nation against direct and indirect aggression.